


You Can Hide In The Sun

by Katarina_Sensei



Series: Supernatural FBI [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Frank Tripp, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Gadreel (Supernatural), Alpha Horatio Caine, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Tim Speedle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, Disregards most of season 9, Everyone OOC, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Eric Delko, Omega Jesse Cardoza, Omega Kevin Tran, Omega Ryan Wolfe, Supernaturl Is Semi-AU season 3, Tim Speedle Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Sensei/pseuds/Katarina_Sensei
Summary: A case in Miami turns out to be vampires, so Horatio calls Garth. When the boys find out about the case they are on their way to assist.Any tags I missed from first work might apply here.





	You Can Hide In The Sun

#  **You Can Hide In The Sun**

While on patrol, Eric Delko sees a woman stumble, out of the woods. It's the dyed blonde, brown eyed, Hispanic women who was reported missing twelve hours ago. He flips on his lights, stops the SUV, and helps her in. Getting back in, he spots dried blood on her neck and shoulder. “Help me, no hospital please.” At her plea Eric nods and picks up his cell phone to call Horatio Caine. “H, I found the most recent victim alive. She does not want to go to the hospital, so I'm bringing her to the lab.” Is the first thing Eric says when Horatio answers. “I'll meet you out front.” Is all Eric hears before Horatio ends the call. 

Twenty minutes later Eric pulls up, parking, gets out, and round the SUV to see Horatio already helping the victim out. “Dear woman, who did this to you?” He hears Horatio asked, she responds with only one word before finally passing out. “Vampires.” Eric looks to Horatio at that, “Do you think she is protecting someone? Vampires don't exist.” Horatio just smiled picking up to Eric. “I believe her. I need to make a call, take her inside please.” Eric looked at him strangely, well Horatio pulls out his phone. As the door closed behind him, he heard the name Garth.

***

It was a quiet day in the men of letters bunker. Sam was out getting groceries, Kevin was napping, the angels were who-knows-where, Dean was in the kitchen cooking, and Ben was in the library doing homework, when Dean heard his phone ring and Ben answering it. “Hey, Garth.” A minute later Ben comes into the kitchen with the phone. “Uncle Dean, Garth needs to talk to you.”

“What's going on Garth?” Garth gets straight to the point. “An old friend of mine called. He said he needs some Hunters in Miami-Dade. He asked for only the best. You're the best, so I would like you and Sam to go to the Miami-Dade crime lab, ask for Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He said all details they have will be given upon arrival, and that the department will look the other way. Will you and Sam take it?” As Garth finished talkin Sam walked into the kitchen with the groceries and a newspaper from the Miami-Dade area. “I found a case in Miami and it looks like vampires.”

“Yeah, Garth, we will. Tell tell him that our eta is twenty-four hours.” After Garth confirmed the he'll tell Horatio, Dean hung up. Dean scribbled quick note for Ben's School telling them that Kevin, Cas, or Gadreel will be picking Ben up. “We eat supper, then leave for the Miami-Dade crime lab.”

***

Halfway through the trip Sam turned down the radio. “So get this. Unmated omegas are being reported missing, only to be found drained of all, with puncture marks in the neck, forty-eight hours after being reported missing. From the report this has been going on for two weeks. Now tell me who you were on the phone with when I returned.” Sam looked at Dean waiting for him to answer. “ Your jealousy is showing alpha. Garth, he was calling us about this case. Said that a Lieutenant Horatio Caine called him asking for the best hunters to come to Miami for a problem.” Dean turned the radio back up putting an end to the conversation. He might be a pregnant omega, but he still doesn't do chick flick moments.

***

Another ten hours, one fill up of gas, and food the boys were pulling into the crime lab parking lot. After we parked, got out the real FBI badges, they went to the lab. At the front desk a lady asked them what their business there was. “We need to see a little Lieutenant Horatio Caine, tell him we were sent at his request by Garth.” Eric heard Dean as he came into the lab, so he walked over to them. “Hello, you said you were here at Horatio's request? I'm Detective Eric Delko, I can take you to him.” Eric said to get their attention. Sam smiled at him. “Then lead the way, Detective Delko.” Eric led them back to a witness interview room. Upon entering they saw two men and one woman. Eric to walk over to the younger of the two men. The man then stood up and turned to them. “I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I never thought Garth would send me the one and only Sam and Dean Winchester. To take care of our problem.” When Eric and the other man heard the names they drew their weapons, while the victim just sighed ‘thank God’.

“H, why the hell did you call for wanted men.” Eric yelled at Horatio, while Sam and Dean just stood calmly waiting for them to finish. The victim stood then too. “No, he called the two best hunters known. Hello, remember me, you saved me from a wendigo three years in North Dakota.” This had everyone look at her. When Dean got a good look at her, he remembered who she was. “Marie James, you seem to have a knack for getting kidnapped by the supernatural. Now as to being wanted men this is just a cover.” At that they pulled their badges out. The other man, who will not introduce himself, spoke for the first time. “How do we know they are not fakes?” Horatio took Sam's badge and inspected it closely. “They are real, Frank.” Horatio told him as he went back to the case.

“It seems you already know the victim. Then we should get you the case files.” Sam and Dean looked at each other before turning back to Horatio. “We already read the files on the way, we can tell it is vampires. All we need to know is how many are in the nest, the nests' location, and if you have any blood from a dead man on hand. Also Eric are you mated? Because if not, suppressants or not, you have to stay here. You should be able to tell that the vampires prefer blood from an unmated Omega.” Dean stopped talking and looked around at everyone while waiting for response. 

“There were twelve in the nest and I will show one of the officers where the nest is.” Came the first response from Marie, as Horatio started towards the door. “I will check in the morgue, but we should have some. Eric is not yet mated.” The door shutting behind Horatio knocked Eric out of his shock. “Why do I have to stay here if you're going, Dean. You're an unmated Omega too.” Eric statement only received an eye roll from Dean and one of Sam's bitch faces. “Oh, that bitch face number three the ‘are you stupid’ bitch face. Eric Delko I congratulate you on being the only person, other than Dean-o, to receive said bitch face. Nevermind, it's just changed to the ‘damn it Gabe’ bitch face.” Came a new voice in the room.

“What are you doing here Gabe?” As Dean said this Gabriel pop some candy into his hand to shut him up. “Went to visit you at the bunker, only to find out that you were out on a case. Ben also told me what your newest craving was and where to find you. So I thought I would come by and give you a gift before you go gack some vamps. Bye now.” With that Gabriel left.

A bit after Gabriel left it finally registered with Eric what he said, Eric walked over to Dean and lifted his shirt to see a small baby bump. “You're mated, with child, and your Alpha is fine with your line of work?” Eric stepped back from Dean as he asked. “Why wouldn't he be? Sammy do you have a problem with my job?” Before Sam could answer Eric jumps in, “You're mated to your brother. I thought that never happened, where siblings end up mated.” Sam just rolled his eyes at Eric. “Not never, just rare. If you had ever read our case file, how we grew up played a large part of it. We lived on the edge of society, the only person I could rely upon was Dean, and him with me. In cases like ours you'll find mated siblings. Now if you want to help without being fully mated, you need to be claimed. That should keep them off you until we have most of them down with the dead man's blood.” Sam had gone into information mode so no one had seen Horatio enter, until he spoke. “Well he could just accept my attempts to become his mate.” Eric looked at him then glanced away. “I do not want a mate who will want me to stop working. You seem like that type of alpha H.”

Dean snorted when he heard that. “Yeah, okay, I'm calling bullshit. That's the biggest load of BS if I ever heard any. I haven't even known H long and I can tell he is just like Sammy here.” That got Horatio's attention quick. “So it's true then, you two are mates.” Horatio looked between Sam and Dean. “Well I need some sleep. We will come back in the morning and meet your team that will go with us. They might need some training on Vamps.” Dean said with a smirk to Sam. They said good night as Dean dragged Sam out of the room. Marie had left with Frank to show him where the nest is leaving Eric and Horatio alone. Eric still looking away from Horatio asks. “H is what Dean said true? That you will let me continue to work?” Horatio just looked at Eric for a second then turned Eric to face him. “Yes, Eric, up until the doctor says you have to go on maternity leave. Then when you're healed enough from the birth you can return to work. I know how important your career is to you.”

Eric is happy at that, all this time he thought Horatio would want him to stop working. He smiled a true smile at Horatio and wrapped his arms around him. “Then take me home and make me yours Alpha. I'm no longer afraid to say yes to you. I love you Horatio Caine.” Eric finished by kissing him, as Horatio pulled him closer.

***

In the morning Dean and Sam met was Horatio and Eric in a conference room. Dean took a good look at Eric and smirked. “Well, well, you finally grew a pair and chose a mate. Welcome to the life of a mated Omega.” Sam sighed, rolling his eyes, and hiding a smirk as Eric blushed. “Well now that Dean has had his fun, let's start. Who did you choose to go with?” Sam looked around to see if anyone else came in. “Before they get here we could not choose we would like you to teach them the basics, then test them. The two best will enter the nest with us while the rest take out any that go outside. You remember Sergeant Frank trip from yesterday, he took Marie to show him where the nest is.” At this a knock came on the door, before it opened. Out of the five who entered Dean saw one Omega and one winged dick’s vessel, he hoped to the dick wasn't in. “Two things; one, H, the Omega better be mated or claimed. Two, Sammy I see a feathered ass.” Horatio cleared his throat, as Sam chuckled, to get them back on track. “Let's let them introduce themselves first.” 

A blonde stepped forward to shake their hands. “I'm Detective Calleigh Duquesne, it's a pleasure to meet you.” While she said this Sam and Dean had another one of their silent conversations. “When I say men of letters what say you, Detective Duquesne?” Sam waited for her reply, as she took a good look at them. “While I'll be if it isn't the Winchester’s. Grandpa's been waiting on the call.” Dean just nodded at that. “So you already know the truth. Do you know how to gack a vamp?” She just smiled at them before replying. “Yes I do Dean, and you may call me anything but late for supper.” Dean grinned big at that as the next lady stepped forward, “Name's Natalia Boa Vista, I am usually a lab rat here and not in the field. Also after this is all over I am going to make sure that you two are thrown in jail and the key lost.”

Dean scoffed at the way she spoke rudely to them, but help was help, they could deal with her manors later.

The next lady came up and gave them both a hug, before re-introducing herself. “Boys it's good to see you again, I'm Det. Velina Salas. Your father and Bobby Singer helped out so long ago.” A look of recognition crossed their faces. “We remember you, Lina. Your family had to stay with us at the hotel while they took care of the spirits in your home.” Dean looked lost in the memory as he spoke. “I would like to have some of your homemade pie again.” This made Dean blush, as he mumbled, “It wasn't that good.” making Sam and Velina chuckle.

When they calmed down the unknown omega stepped up and shook their hands. “Name's Det. Ryan Wolfe, yes I am mated so no worries there.” Dean could then smell that Ryan was like him just not as far along. Dean, cocked an eyebrow while making a small gesture to his stomach. Indicating to Ryan that they should talk, alone. Ryan nodded and stepped back. 

Then the only one left to introduce himself was the vessel. “The feathered ass as you called him, left when you reopened heaven. Thanks for that by the way, it was like riding a comet's tail,” Dean and Sam smirked at that, remembering it was the same thing that Jimmy had said. “But I am Det. Timothy Speedle. Call me Speed for short.”

Now that everyone was introduced Horatio indicated for everyone to sit down. “The case we are working on, where the vic’s are found drained of blood, is why they are here. As some of you figured out we are dealing with vampires. SA Dean and SA Sam will give you a brief rundown of vampires before some basic training.” All those who didn't already know looked at Horatio like he was crazy. “Man, H, don't use that title. I have all the title's I ever need and they are the most basic ones. I don't like when the winged dicks call me their righteous man or any of the names baddies call us. Now for the FBI to add an official title, that shit sucks dude.” Dean was whining about it until Horatio cleared his throat. “I called the FBI this morning. When I told them that we have vampires, I was given your cell numbers and told to call Special Agents Dean and Sam Winchester.”

This made Natalia speak up. “You mean to tell us that they aren't really wanted men? That they really are a part of the FBI?” They all stared at her, making her feel stupid and ashamed. “Is that not what has been said, in a way?” Calleigh asked of her, making her feel more ashamed.

At this point Sam figured that it was time to get back on track. “Well then, vampires sleep during the day and hunt or feed at night. Wooden steaks, garlic, and crosses do not affect them in anyway. In fact, you might just laugh at you, for trying to use those things, before they attack you. The sun, while not killing them outright does weaken them, also blood from a dead man weakens them. Dead man's blood is a better option as it is like a poison to them. Best way to kill them is by taking off their heads. Using a machete works best. Now, H, do you have a place where we could train them?” Sam looked directly at Horatio at this point. 

“Yes there is a place we can go.” Dean and Sam stood up, “Let's go. Lead the way, H.” Dean said in his authoritative tone making everyone, save Sam; Horatio; and Eric, stand up and say ‘Yes, sir.’. Dean growled staring them down. “Next one to call me sir or SA will have their asses handed to them. Just so you know I'm nineteen weeks along, and I can still kick ass.” This shut everyone up, making Sam chuckle as they followed Horatio to some training area.

Dean shot a prayer to Cas to bring seven of the extra machetes. A few moments later they hear a raspy, “Hello Dean. I have brought what you requested.” This made all but one of the CSI team jump. “Nice one Cas, six out of seven. I see you brought Gabe with you.” Dean had turned to face Cas as he was speaking. 

“Gadreel is being overprotective of Kevin and I right now. Here is what you asked for.” He sets them on a table against the wall. “Awesome. As I call your name grab a machete, then one of us will come and show you how to hold it and basic swings. H your up first.” He went over, grabbed one then went over to a corner with Sam. 

Dean calls them one by one, “Ric, Natalia, Calli, Lina, Tim, Ry.” until everyone has a machete.

As Cas was showing Natalia how to use the machete. He told her about how Dean gives everyone a nickname, that she must have done or said something to upset him. That's it's just the way Dean works. “Now practice on your own.” Cas then walks over to Speed. “Hello,Timothy Speedle, vessel of Raziel.” Speed repeated in kind as Cas led him off for his lesson. Dean took Ryan to a far corner to show him a different set of basics. “These moves will protect the baby if you get hit.” Ryan nodded and continued to practice what Dean had shown him.

The CSI’s continued to practice for another three hours, when Gabe popped some dummy vampires in for them to practice on. When the last dummy faded away Dean called a stop to the training. At this point Horatio’s phone rung. He answered with his usual response, then looked at Sam and Dean. “When do we attack?”

“With the way you are all picking this up, we should be able to go tomorrow after lunch. We have already chosen two of you to go in the nest with us, while the rest of you surround the nest and get any runners.” Horatio relayed this information to Frank, before hanging up. “Let's do a few more hours training. We then get a good night's rest and meet in the parking lot at one p.m. tomorrow. At that time we will tell you who is heading into the nest with us.”

Everyone nodded before starting up the training again. Dean was watching from the sidelines. “Eric, Ryan, show these betas and alphas just how badass we omegas are.” He yelled out making them step up their training. Several hours later they ended the training, most of the dummy vampires had been taken out by Ryan and Eric. Cas went around collecting the machetes, taking them to Sam and Dean's hotel room. “You all did very well. We'll see you tomorrow after lunch. Get a good night's rest everyone.” The boys left then heading to their hotel.

When they got to their hotel Dean immediately sat at the table and started working on a list. “De, what are you working on?” Sam asked softly moving over to him, after checking the door and windows, as Dean replied not looking up. “Baby shower invite list.” Sam smiled at him, rubbing his back. “Why don't you work on that when we get home. Come to bed, love. We do have some vamps to gack tomorrow. I already checked the salt lines. So come on to bed.” Dean agreed and got ready for bed. Climbing into bed together Sam kissed the baby bump, earning a ‘bitch’ from Dean. Sam chuckled then kissed him, “I love you too, jerk.”

***

Dean was going over their inventory, as everyone gathered around the impala. “We need more dead man's blood, H.” He said not looking up from the trunk, after counting only six vials. “The M.E. should have some. The morgue is just down at the end of the hall. She should have some ready for you.” Horatio replied having notified Alexx about what was going on, yesterday. Dean walked to where Horatio said he would find the morgue. Walking in he noticed two ladies, "Excuse me ladies, I need to speak with the head Medical Examiner." They had both turned to look at him when he started speaking. Alexx stepped forward and held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Alexx Woods, head Medical Examiner. The lady behind me is Dr. Tara Price, she is the assistant Medical Examiner. You must be SSA Dean Winchester, how can I help you today?" Dean shook her hand as she started to speak, smiling at them.

"It's not too often that Sammy and I come across female head medical examiners. I'm sure H, spoke with you yesterday about vials of blood from a dead man. I need twenty, administration ready, vials" As Alexx went to get the vials he requested ready, Tara just stared at Dean. "Velina was telling me amazing things about your special pie. You need to let me try it sometime." Dean replied in the affirmative as he started to get a chill down his spine. He noticed Tara just staring at him, out of the corner of his eye. As Alexx finished up, "From the amount of vials your asking for, I'm guessing it's a large nest."

"Not too large, bigger than normal. Umm, Al, your assistant is starting to creep me out." Alexx looked to Tara frowning. "Stop staring at him, act like the professional you are." As she put the vials into a storage case Tara finally spoke up, looking slightly ashamed. "I need to know if the Supernatural books are real. If he is mated to Sam or Cas?" Tara started looking like a crazed fan girl at this point. "Fan girls, how I hate them. I bet you also write some of those fictions we found on the internet. Probably, also been to every convention." Dean growled at her which made her stand up straight. He might be an omega, but he was a terrifying and deadly one. She's read all the books, so she knows he can kick an alpha's ass. She's just a beta. "So what if I do? What's it to you?" Dean growled some more before taking a deep breath calming himself a little, before responding. "An annoyance is what it is."

Alexx handed him a storage cooler, after he calmed down a bit more. "Here you go, as requested twenty vials of dead man's blood. Have fun getting rid of our vampire problem. Also before you leave, Miami, please bring some of that pie Velina raves about." Alexx smiled at him as he blushed. "Sure thing, hope apple is good." He took the cooler out to baby at this, set it in the truck before closing it.

San took in the group as Dean turned to face them. "When we get close to the nest, we will park on the side of the road before continuing on foot. The weapons, review of the plan, and any last minute questions will be handled at the cars. Let's go, Frank lead the way." Sam said before they climbed into the cars, with determination on their minds.

***

Several minutes later, they parked at the side of the road. Once everyone was out of the vehicles, Dean opened the secret compartment as he started to give out the instructions. "Natalia, Lina, and Tim will get two vials of blood as they will stay outside the building. Frank is staying by the cars with two patrol officers. Someone has to watch baby." Dean patted the impala lovingly. "The rest of us get three vials each." He said as he started handing out the weapons and vials.

Once everyone had their machete and blood they started walking. Dean continued with the plan, "Natalia, you will take the rear exit while Lina and Tim take the front. When we get inside, we will split into three teams. Ry you are with me, Eric you are with Cali, and H your with Sam. Search for the vamps and start chopping off heads, as they will be asleep. Be aware once heads start to roll the others will wake up, so try to inject the dead man's blood. Are we clear?" As soon as he got the affirmatives, he signaled for silence as the house came into view. What they didn't know was that a vampire was awake to keep guard. When the vampire saw the Winchesters he raised the alarm, as they got into position.

Sam slammed the front door open only to see the vampires running around, packing up. Dean took the first down. "Looks like they were expecting hunters, just not us. Spread out and take down. There are eleven to go." Sam and Horatio had already slipped away, calling out not a minute later. "Make that nine to go." Calleigh pulled Eric off at the same time. Just a moment later she called out, "Six down six to go. We kept one alive, drugged, but alive for questioning." Dean smirks as he and Ryan take out two more. "Four left, we just took out two." Ryan calls out having fun, as he heads to the basement door. Horatio walks over to Dean, "Make that three to go. Caught one trying to go out the front door." As Dean starts to congratulate him, on an epic move, they here Eric yell out, "Fuck you, you dead asshole. Two left to go."

Sam walks over to them as Ryan comes up from the basement. "I can't find the last two and the sun is starting to set." Ryan indicated to the back upon hearing Sam. "The back door is open." Dean and Sam rush to the back door just to see Natalia fighting both. She kicks one away while taking the head off the other. As if she's been doing it for years she turns towards the other and has it's head off before the other body hits the ground. Dean applauds her as Eric and Calleigh walk over. Sam sees them, "Where is the one you were trying to keep for questioning?" Eric shrugged as Calleigh answered. "He wouldn't talk no matter what so we just finished him off, after Eric took care of the one trying to free him." Dean nodded, knowing that would be the case.

"Search the rooms upstairs for any remaining vic's. Then carry all heads and bodies to the living room." Horatio instructs, as he calls Frank to bring the salt and gasoline. While searching the rooms Eric and Dean find a folder with all Eric's information in it. It seems like he was their next intended victim. Dean tries to calm Eric down as Frank comes in with the supplies. "Eric, look at it this way, you protected yourself and took them out first. This makes you strong and good at your job. Now let's burn these fugly's and get out of here." Dean smirks at the last part, handing the matches to Eric. 

***

During the drive back to the crime lab, Dean tells Sam that they would be staying a few extra days. When asked why all that was said, "Making them pies, bitch." Sam just smiled, replied with his customary 'Jerk' making the rest of the ride, be in a comfortable silence. Pulling up to the lab a few minutes later they see everyone else had returned already. Cas was there as well, collecting the extra machetes. "I am taking the extras back to the bunker. Rest for a few days. We will be fine without you a little longer." While Cas spoke with Dean, Sam was collecting the unused vials of dead man's blood. Once they were back in the cooler and handed to Cas, to take with him, Sam turned to the team. "You did good today. Go home, wash up, rest, and spend time with your loved ones. Enjoy that you survived. We will be staying a few extra days, before we leave though we'll stop by to let you know."

***

Two days later saw Sam and Dean back at the lab. As Dean parked he saw Horatio and Ryan talking outside. So he grabs the pies and gets out. "H, Ry, I have a gift for the team." This got their attention quick. Upon seeing what was in Dean's hands, Ryan heads inside quickly. Horatio was looking at Dean's face before the smell of freshly baked pie hit him. "Are those what I think they are?" He asked indicating the pies in Dean's hands. "Why, yes I believe they are. Three freshly baked pies for the team." He waves them under Horatio's nose to emphasise them. "Let's take them to the break room and round up the team. Then we can enjoy your pies." Horatio starts leading them to the break room as he spoke.

They see the team, plus two extras are already there. Calleigh grabs the pies from Dean and starts dishing them out. "I heard Dean and pies. I came running, bringing Walter here with me." She indicates him, "Dean, Sam, meet lab tech Walter Simmons. Walter, these two are Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean makes the best pies, don't tell mama I said that." She winks at them before sitting down with her piece. The boys greet Walter as they hear, "Damn this is amazing. Can I have your recipe?"

"Sure… um I haven't met you yet." Dean looks at the young man waiting for him to introduce himself. "I'm Jesse Cardoza, one of the lab techs." He says before taking another bite, as Speed looked at Jesse longingly. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out some envelopes. "Before I forget, I have baby shower invites for some of you. There is also a plus one option, as I will be serving dinner. Now I have one for H, Er, Ry, Cali, Lina, Tim, Al, and Nat." He listed the names as he passed them out. Natalie smiled as she was handed hers. "You gave me a nickname. I won't ever do anything to lose it." She stood up and gave him a quick hug. "You earned it. Now chick flick over." He said after returning the hug. She looked at the pie. "It really is delicious, Dean. If I could bake I would ask for the recipe also." At this point Eric and Ryan also asked for the recipe. Dean said he will have recipe cards for them after the baby shower.

Before they knew it the team was seeing them off at their car. Jesse was hanging a little ways back, clear he didn't feel like a part of the team. Dean walked over to him. "You wouldn't have been dragged to get some of my pie if you weren't considered part of the team. I'll see you at the baby shower. All you have to do is say yes when Tim asks you." Jesse looked at Dean like he was a test result. "How did you know that he is wooing me?" Dean smirked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter how, just that I do. I think you two will be good together. Just go for it." He walked back over to baby and got in, waving bye to everyone as they drove off.

***

Five days later, Sam found Dean in the kitchen on the phone. He leaned on the doorway to watch.

"Er, man, how could you not know that a heat will end early if you get up the duff. Why didn't you ask Ry or Jesse?" He paused for a moment listening to something Eric said. "So you felt like you aren't close enough to them to ask." Once more he listened to the reply. "What do you mean, how would they know? Ry is about 7 weeks along and Jesse is mating with Tim, so he would have done his research. If he hasn't let him know that a heat ends early if you get up the duff. Look it's another twelve or so days before your doctor can confirm it." Dean pauses once more, looking up to see Sam. "Hey, Er, I'll talk to you later. Sammy needs mr for something." He hangs up as laughter comes from the phone.

"You look so sexy like that, reassuring an omega that everything is fine. I can't wait until it's our little omega. How about we reenact the way we created our baby?" Sam was stripping as he spoke, letting Dean see just how hard it made him. Dean, licked his lips before following suit. Sam pulled Dean against him and kissed Dean passionately. "Now bend over and show me that ass, omega." Dean did as requested, remembering his last heat. Starting to get lost in the memory he wiggled his ass at Sam, "Take me alpha." Sam saw that Dean was lost in the memory, making him grin. "How bad do you need me, De?" Repeating what he said back then, "So bad, Sammy." Sam heard the same reply as almost five months ago. "Do you want me in you now?" Changing what he had said to see if Dean had come out of the memory. Dean hissed, "Damn it Sammy don't make me wait." Indicating that he had. All this time though Sam had been fingering him. Removing his fingers he replaced them with his cock. He then entered Dean in one quick powerful thrust making Dean purr. He then started a quick steady rhythm, making sure to hit Dean's prostate on every thrust. This made Dean keen, purr, and moan 'Sammy' constantly. Seeing that his knot was starting to catch on Dean's rim, he slammed in hard locking them together. Dean can at this untouched, which pulled Sam over the edge.

As they started to come down Sam sat them in a chair so they could be comfortable. "You really think this baby is an omega?" Dean rubbed his bump, while Sam kissed his shoulder. "I really don't care as long as the little one is healthy." Sam covered Dean's hand, testing to see if he could pull out yet. When he could pull out, Dean stood up quickly, "We should get dressed before someone walks in." Sam grins as he starts to dress. "Let me guess, you don't want Ben to walk in." Dean didn't answer until he had finished getting dressed. "Hell yes. We are never doing it again in the common areas while he is a minor." Sam immediately recognized Dean's I'm pissed voice. He knew that running would be perfect, especially before he got hit. Quickly finishing getting dressed he ran out of the kitchen passing Gadreel. "If you try it again, your sleeping on the couch for a month. No supper for the Alpha's tonight." Sam heard yelled from the kitchen. "I would follow him if I were you, Gadreel."

Thirty minutes later Cas, Ben, and Kevin entered the kitchen. "Just in time, supper is ready." Ben saw that there were only four plates set. Three questions came at the same time: "Dean, why are the three Alpha's hiding in the living room?" Cas; "Uncle Dean? Are uncle Sam, uncle Gadreel, and Gabe eating too?" Ben; "Do I even want to know?" Kevin. Dean let out a growl, "How about that if you don't stop asking questions you will be joining them. Well, except Ben, as children need to eat. It just wouldn't be this lovely meal I made." They all stopped, looked at eachother, and took their seats. "Smells delicious, uncle Dean. I can't wait until you start teaching me how to cook." This finally made Dean smile as he passed out the plates so they could start eating. It the living room the alpha's sat, Gabe and Gadreel glaring at Sam, without supper.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Holy Diver by Dio


End file.
